shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Terms
Like many fight games, there are many different terms used in Shadow Fight 2, during the fight. Styles Fights in Shadow Fight 2 allow players to enhance their fight abilities through Styles. They describe how well players are doing in a round during the fight and in turn help in a doing better in the fight. Players start on Passive and can progress through Styles by utilizing different moves and techniques to cause damage to the opponent. Each successful unrepeated attack helps in filling up the Style Bar by a small amount. However, the Style Bar progress will decrease if hits are blocked, the player does not attack the enemy, or the player uses the same moves repeatedly. The Styles are: # Passive: All rounds begin at this Style and then progress to higher Styles. It is indicated with the white color and the game does not name it below the Style bar like other styles but it does display it at the end of the fight when presenting rewards. # Hard: It is depicted with a Yellow color. # Brutal: It is shown in Orange-Yellow color. # Aggressive: Having an Orange-Red color, reaching this style for the first time awards the player the achievement "Aggressive". # Crazy: Green colored, reaching this Style for the first time awards the player the achievement "Crazy". # Fantastic: Makes the bar Blue in color, reaching this Style for the first time awards the player the achievement "Fantastic". Attacks and Moves Combining moves will allow the players to do special attacks. * First Strike: Only one of the two fighters can perform a first strike during any round. This is granted to who lands the first unblocked hit. * Head Hit: Landing a strike on the opponent's head triggers a Head hit, making it deal 60% more damage. * Combo: Performing 3 or more unblocked attacks in a short time will activate the combo counter, increased with each unblocked hit. If player doesn't perform a hit for a relatively long time, the combo meter will be reset. * Critical: There is a chance in each unblocked hits to yield a Critical hit, which will deal 50% more damage and make the victim fall on the ground. The knockback effect can be nullified with the Rock perk or the Crag elixir in raids. Additionally, Titan cannot be knocked off. * Shock: Dealing a Head hit to the opponent will result in a Shock, which will disarm the enemy, forcing them to fight barehanded. Shock is triggered randomly, no matter how much damage is dealt. * Perfect: If player defeats the enemy without taking any hit (blocked or not) from the latter, "PERFECT" will show up on the player's screen at the end of the battle. Blocking a hit will also count as a hit, so the round will not be perfect. * Great: If player defeats enemy with a 10% or lower health left, "GREAT" will show up on the player's screen at the end of the battle. * Time's Up: If the time runs out and the fight rule (if any) does not imply that the player will win on timeout, the player will lose and "TIME'S UP" will show up on their screen. * You Lose: If the player loses the challenge given by the game (challenge or duel fights), they will lose the round and "YOU LOSE" will show up on their screen. * You Win: If the player wins the challenge given by the game, or performs a given task (challenge or duel fights), they will win the round and "YOU WIN" will show up on their screen. Also shown when Kali temporarily stuns Shroud and saves Shadow from the ambush at the beginning of Act VII. Challenges *'Hot Ground ': Staying on the ground for X seconds will result in a loss. *'Ring Out': If the player leaves the marked zone, they will lose the round and "RING OUT" will show up on their screen. If the player has already depleted all the enemy's health and they leave the marked zone, it will not count as a loss. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay